


Your Hot Maid Lets You Use Her After a Long Day

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [29]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Creampie, Cum Inside, Destroy My Makeup, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fill Me Up, Fsub, I Will Take Care of You Tonight, Kink, Lie Back n Relax, Maid, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Sideways Fucking, blowjob, facefuck, gwa, licking balls, master - Freeform, pronebone, script offer, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: It has been a very long, stressful and hard day. Your hot maid knows just what you need tonight and promises to take care of you like no one else. Then she lets you use her like a sex toy while she keeps calling you her Master.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Your Hot Maid Lets You Use Her After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Oh, welcome back Sir. How was your day?

You don't look too good, did something happen?

Just tired? Here, take a seat Sir.

I'll make your favorite drink now, it will help Sir relax.

Hm? What's that Sir?

Oh.. right.. I forgot you told me not to call you "Sir"..

I'm sorry, I just.. can't really get used to it..

I mean.. it feels weird to-

Oh yeah, the drink, one sec.

[Short pause]

Here's your drink si- I mean..

Here's your drink..

[Short pause]

Is there.. anything else you want me to do?

Whatever you want si- [Sigh]

[Nervous half laugh] I keep forgetting..

I was going to say that I'll do anything you want.

[Seductive] And I mean.. absolutely.. anything..

[Chuckle]

Well.. you work very hard..

And I think that.. a man like you..

Deserves *much* more.. than just his favorite drink after long day..

What do I mean?

Heh..

Give me a couple minutes.. and wait for me in your bedroom..

When you will see me, you will understand everything..

I'll be right back..

[Pause in the audio]

[Door open and shut]

So.. what do you think huh?

Mmm.. I bought this sexy outfit for you a long time ago..

I just never had the courage to wear it..

Shh.. please, don't say anything..

This is perfectly fine..

*This*, is exactly what you deserve to see after a hard, long day..

And this is what you deserve to see *every* day..

Mmm..

Now lie back on your bed Sir..

Don't ask me anything.. just lie back and relax..

I'm going to take care of you tonight Sir..

Mhm.. like no one else can..

I'll be a very good maid for you Sir..

[Moan] That's it..

I'm going to pull your pants down now..

I want to see your cock..

And taste it..

[Pulling his pants down]

[Moan] Oh yes.. here it is..

Already hard for me..

Mmm.. let's see if we can get it even harder..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Ah.. that's it.. relax and enjoy..

You deserve it Master..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. do you want me to lick your balls too?

Let's see..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

[Moan] Your whole cock is just so perfect Master..

I wanna worship it.. up and down..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. would you like to look at my tits while I'm sucking you off?

Here.. lemme pull this down a little bit..

There.. do you liek em?

[Chuckle]

They're all yours tonight Sir..

Every part of me is yours..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Sir.. why don't you thrust into my mouth and fuck it?

[Moan] Yeah.. do it.. please..

I want you to make me gag on it..

[Facefucking sounds and gagging/choking here and there for a little bit]

[Moan] Fuck.. yes Master.. fuck my face..

Fuck my face and destroy my make up..

[Facefucking sounds and gagging/choking here and there for a little bit]

[Moan] God.. the amount of times I fantasized about you doing this to me Master..

Mmm.. you like me calling you "Master" by the way?

Just a little kink I have..

[Moan] Oh Master..

[Continue normal blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] I want you to use me now Master..

I want you to just take me.. *however* you want..

Yes.. and I don't want you to be gentle..

No no, I want you to use me like a toy and pound me senseless..

[Moan] Mhm.. please..

Please Master.. take me..

Take me..

[Moan] Enter my pussy and stretch it out all the way..

Please..

[Moan] I'm so wet for you Master..

[Giggling from excitement, being pulled on the bed]

*Yes* Master, give it to me..

Give it to me sideways from behind like that, don't tease me any longer..

[Moan] Please just put it in..

[Moan] Yeah.. I want it..

[Short pause]

[A louder moan, as he enters]

Oh my g-

[Moan] Fuck..

[Moan] Yes! Take me Master!

[Moan] Take me!

[Sideways fucking starts with continous moaning/faster breathing, could add wet/slippery pussy sounds and/or optional balls slapping SFX]

[Moan] Fuck! Yers!

[Moan] Oh my god right there.. right there..

Fuck me just like that Master..

[Moan] Use me..

Use my tight little cunt..

[Moan] Get yourself off with it..

[Sideways fucking & moaning or faster breathing continues]

Oh yes.. oh yes.. oh yes..

[Moan] God..

Master's cock feels amazing..

[Moan] So good..

Just like I imagined it would feel..

[Moan] I just hope..

[Moan] That this maid pussy is feeling just as good for you Master..

[Chuckle]

[That's it Master.. use your pussy..

It's not mine, it's yours right now..

[Moan] Mhm..

It's nothing but a toy for you to play with tonight..

[Moan] And not only tonight..

You can bang this pussy any fucking time you want..

You own me Master..

[Moan] My holes belong to you..

[Sideways fucking & moaning or faster breathing continues for a little bit, with no talking]

[Moan] Master I want your cum..

I want it deep inside of me..

[Moan] Yes..

Please flip me on my stomach and fuck me that way now..

[Moan] pronebone position.. until you nut deep inside of me..

Yea?

[Stop the sex sounds]

Thank you Master..

There.. and now get top of my back and..

[Louder moan as he enters again]

Oh my god yes.. that's it! That's it!

[Moan] Now pound me Master, pound me!

[Hard, deep pronebone pounding from now on, optional wet/slippery pussy sounds & balls slapping SFX]

[Moan] Oh my fucking..

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Dig in there Master, dig it there!

[Moan] Explore that little hole..

It's all yours..

[Moan] It's all yours..

Fuck me until you cum please..

[Continue hard, deep pronebone pounding for a little bit, with no talking]

[Moan] Oh my god I'm going to cum all your cock Master..

Are you going to cum for me too?

Oh please cum with me at the same time Master..

[Moan] Please fill me up..

[Moan] I've been a good maid, haven't I?

[Moan] I deserve your cum Master.. please..

[Continue hard, deep pronebone pounding for a little bit, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! I'm getting closer!

[Moan] Almost there!

Please Master, cum for me!

Shoot that load deep inside of me..

[Moan] Give me that creamy fucking creampie..

Give me *all* your kids Master..

[Moan] Cum for your slutty little maid..

[Moan] Now please! I'm cumming!

[Moan] Oh I'm cumming! Do it Master, do it!

[Moan] Give it to me!

[Orgasm]

[Fucking sounds slow down and then stop completely]

[Cooling off, catching breath and stuff, calming down for a little bit with no talking]

Gosh.. that was amazing..

I loved every second this..

Mmm.. didn't have an orgasm like this quite in awhile..

[Just chilling for a little bit, letting out soft little moans here and there, satisfied]

Can I stay here all night? With you?

I really want to..

I want to fall asleep in your arms..

[Just chilling for a few more seconds, feeling satisfied]


End file.
